The Dark Curse
by Sarita.Books
Summary: A couple of years after the Great Thaw, everything seems perfect. Until the Cave incident. When Anna and Kristoff's honeymoon went bad, stuff start's happening to Anna. What she doesn't know is that she is part of something much bigger. Something much more dangerous. CLICK FOR FULL SUMMARY :)
1. Prolouge

**Full Summary:**A couple of years after the Great Thaw, everything seems perfect. Until the Cave incident. When Anna and Kristoff's honeymoon went bad, stuff start's happening to Anna. What she doesn't know is that she is part of something much bigger. Something much more dangerous. Elsa's life is falling back into place, her life as normal as it could be. But when she finds out what's happening to Anna, fear strikes back-hard. The Guardians thought Pitch was gone- perished. When the Globe senses dark magic stirring, it's time that Jack Frost should start investigating. He discovers that Arendelle is indeed full of strange magic, but certainly not the type of magic that he was expecting. The Frozen and ROTG's fate's collide as they team up on a journey to defeat the rising threat, in a adventure of Trust, Believing and True Love.

**So here I present to you, the Dark Curse! Enjoy!**

Prologue

"Anna…" A voice echoed in the cave. She swore she saw a faint light there just moments ago. She was at the beach, on her honeymoon with Kristoff Bjorgman. She saw a water spring and she was going to take a drink… then she saw the light. Now someone was calling her name.

"Yes?" She squeaked. Anna had just turned twenty when Kristoff proposed to her. They went all the way to the North Mountain, and Elsa; Anna's sister, even made them a fancy dinner in her ice castle, which was now some kind of tourist attraction.

Now, as she walked closer, she could see the faint light. "Hello?" She called out again, much louder this time. "Right behind you" a voice croaked form behind. Anna shrieked and abruptly turned around. She gasped. It was an old man with hair as white as snow, and thinner than Olaf; her favorite talking snowman's arms. But what startled her most were his eyes. They were milky white and had irises, but his pupils were pits of fire. To her feigning surprise, she realized that the faint light in the cave had come from the man's eyes. "Umm... I'm sorry I-uh must be going." Anna turned back around and started to sprint. But she didn't make it far before the man suddenly appeared in front of her.

"I give you…" The man murmured. Everything happened so quickly after that. Anna could only remember glimpses of the man illuminating the cave, and a beam coming out of his heart- coming directly towards her. All she remembered was screaming and sobbing. All she could remember was Kristoff's voice, telling her it was all okay. Then, she fell unconscious.

**Hello Everyone! I'm new here so yeah...XD**

**Anyways, I'm Sarita , and this is my first story.**

**Thanks SO much for clicking this story and reading it! It means ALOT to me!**

**Feel free to ask questions and all that awesome stuff!**

**Also, make sure to Review!**

**-Sarita **


	2. Chapter One

Elsa looked out her balcony. There, Arendelle stood; proud and strong. Her little sister, Anna was giving birth to her baby girl. She was so proud of her-she wished with all her heart she could be there- but she had a council meeting in about fifteen minutes. Elsa wore a dark blue dress with magenta accents and the Arendelle crest. Her platinum blond hair was in her signature French braid, for the special occasion. She walked back into her room. Elsa felt a pang of guilt. She should be there; Anna should come first before a council meeting. Anna needed her, especially now. She deserved to be loved and cared for, just like any other younger sibling. Anna had a complete life. She had a husband, a home, a family. Sometimes Elsa felt like she still wasn't a good sister, especially after the Great Thaw.

Her informant, Kai, knocked at her door. "Your majesty, I'm afraid you're meeting has been cancelled due to your sister's-" Elsa stood up. "What happened you're majesty?" Elsa clenched her fists. She knew something like this was going to happen. "Well the baby was delivered but your sister seems to be acting…abnormal." Elsa opened the door. "Kai, please lead me to her." He bowed deeply. "Of course you're Majesty." Kai led her down the halls and into the delivery room. To Elsa's relief, Kristoff was there along with Olaf. "Kristoff, is Anna okay?" Elsa asked him. He looked worried. "I don't know, they didn't let me in there, but they did bring the baby out. They are all washing her up." Elsa looked around. "Would they let me in?" She looked at Kai. "I'll try my best you're majesty." She nodded. "Thank you so much." She said kindly.

Something was wrong with Anna. She didn't know what, but strange things had been happening after her honeymoon. More precisely, after the cave incident. Anna was relieved that her baby girl was born. She had been sweating more than usual, and her urine was darker. Almost like she was dehydrated. But she didn't feel dehydrated at all. In fact, she felt Elsa's presence nearby. And Anna knew Elsa had an icy aura. "Elsa?" She croaked. The nurses nodded at each other. "Please let her in!" She pleaded weakly. One of the nurses nodded and opened the door. Elsa stormed inside. "Thank you…" She whispered. "Anna! Thank goodness you're okay! They said you were acting…weird." Elsa said lowly. Anna nodded. "I don't know… I just feel…hotter than usual. I've been sweating randomly, and my urine is almost brown." Elsa knitted her eyebrows. "Did the nurses test you?" She asked. Anna nodded weakly. "Strange…but you seem okay at the moment right?" Anna nodded. "I vomited a little…but I guess that's normal." Elsa sighed of relief. "Well, you're okay now that's what matters right?" Anna hesitated. She had to look on the bright side, like she always did. "Yes Elsa. That's what matters most." Anna gave her a warm smile.

"Kristoff can come in now!" Anna said to the nurses. "He's with the baby." The nurses answered as she walked towards the double doors. Anna grinned from ear to ear. "Really? I need to see her!" Elsa was excited to see her newborn niece. She was an aunt now. Wow. It was hard to wrap her mind around it. Being an aunt seemed like a huge responsibility, and on top of all that, she was Queen of Arendelle. No doubt there was going to be a ball sometime next week to celebrate the newborn.

It was strange. Anna was already happily married, with a child and she had a job in the castle. Elsa, on the other hand; wasn't in any kind of relationship, (which was fine with her) and was super stressed. Moments of love rarely came to her. _Love with thaw,_ was her new mantra. Love solves everything. The problem with Elsa was that love- at least true love- was hard to come by.

Kristoff barged through the doors, baby in hand. She was wearing a baby pink dress with golden trim. Anna grinned as Kristoff handed the baby over. "Aww…" Anna whispered. Elsa could tell she was so proud to be a mother. The baby slept peacefully in Anna's arms. Olaf stood beside Elsa. He was sobbing. "She grew up so fast!" Olaf sobbed. He was right. She remembered baby Anna like it was yesterday. She could barely remember herself before she struck Anna with her ice powers. Surprisingly, tears sprang to Elsa's eyes. The baby looked so much like Anna. The curious eyes. (Even though they are brown) The freckles. She was a strawberry blonde, just like Anna. The baby even twitches her nose like Anna. Kristoff kissed Anna on the cheek. "What should we name her?" Kristoff asked Anna. Anna hesitated before answering, which wasn't like her at all. "I was thinking on Elisabeth, just like my grandmother." She answered. Olaf grinned. "I like that name." Kristoff grinned. "Well if Olaf likes it… then I like it." Anna looked over at Elsa. She nodded. "Then Elisabeth…wait, what about her middle name?" Anna's eyes widened. Elsa chucked. Kristoff rolled his eyes. "How could we forget?" Olaf perked up. "I have many ideas on middle names…Nora…Sofia…Maria…Sara…Elise…Jennie…" Anna stopped. "Wait what was the one you said before?" Olaf looked at her. "Jennie?" She shook her head. "The one before that." Olaf frowned. "I forgot that one!" Kristoff chuckled. "You mean Elise?" Anna smiled. "Yeah! I like that name!" Elsa managed a small smile. "It sounds beautiful." Kristoff beamed proudly. "So it's all settled." He looked at the baby. "Elisabeth Elise Bjorgman of Arendelle. It has a nice ring to it." Elsa agreed. It did have a nice ring to it.

**I decided to post Chapter One because well, because I'm nice that way :)**

**Like it or Not?**

**Anyways, thanks for reading!**

**Feel free to ask questions and review! I take constructive criticism!**

**-Sarita**


	3. Chapter Two

Chapter Two

They let Anna out of the infirmary at about 6pm. She was still in pain, so Elsa made her a state of the art ice cane to help her walk. Elisabeth was still sleeping peacefully in the new nursery. Anna planned on bringing her outside the next day. She couldn't describe her emotions right now. She was proud, happy, nervous, sick, and sad at the same time. Elsa was at her council meeting that got moved a few hours back. Anna was sad that Elsa was always so alone. She felt guilty about spending too much time with Kristoff, Olaf and Sven. The problem was, she hadn't found her true love. Kai, the informant had told her last week that this meeting was about finding a suitor for Elsa. She needed someone to rule the kingdom didn't she?

Elsa was shocked. Why would the council think she needed someone to rule by her side? She had Anna and Kristoff. Besides, she didn't think anyone in the right mind would want to marry a witch with ice powers that could potentially harm. Besides, the whole Coronation incident didn't look good on her resume. Well for those who knew what really happened… "Elsa, you can gain an ally and a partner in trade!" One of the councilmen said. "Yes…but…" A plump man with a typical moustache looked at her. "It's time your majesty." Elsa sighed. She had to give it a shot. The councilmen did have a good point. She took a shaky breath. "Councilmen…I have decided to accept all of the suitor's requests. When are they coming?" The councilmen smiled and talked to her about the details as she walked down the long corridor back to her room. "Well, five suitors want to take your hand in marriage. There will be a ball, in which you will meet them, get to know them more. We will take care of the accommodations you're majesty." Elsa nodded. "Doesn't seem that hard." She stated. "It isn't your majesty." One of the councilmen, Peter, answered. The thing was, Elsa wasn't completely okay with this. If she was ever to meet a guy, she would want to get to know him by choice, not by force. She would take everything at her own pace, not at the pace of others.

She reached her room and closed the door behind it. On her bookshelf, lay many old picture books her parents used to read to Anna and her before they went to bed. One of her favorite stories was the one of a boy named Jack Frost. She liked this story because she could relate to him in more than one way. She grabbed the book, and opened it to the first page. Dust rose from the book. Elsa coughed and waved the dust away. There was a picture of a teenage boy. You couldn't see his features because his back was turned. All you could see is a blizzard forming around him. He held a wooden staff. Elsa liked to think that she wasn't the only one with ice powers. Maybe there were others out there-just like her. She turned the page, and more dust arose. This picture, it showed a picture of his body, but it was almost invisible. You could only see his white hair. Elsa could relate to how lonely he felt. To her, that wasn't a good thing.

She closed the book. This was crazy even for her. She normally didn't make different realities in her head. She normally didn't talk to imaginary people. That was Anna's job.

She couldn't believe it. Suitors were coming to Arendelle for her. The thought made her want to gag. Suddenly, a shiver went up her spine. _That's weird_, she thought to herself. Elsa never got cold. "The cold never bothered me anyway; the cold never bothered me anyway." The chills subsided. Sometimes she felt like she had to let it go all over again. The words of the song she sang echoed in her head.

_"__The snow glows white on the mountain tonight,_

_Not a footprint to be seen, _

_A kingdom of isolation and it looks like I'm the queen,"_

She found herself singing. Snowflakes spiraled around her.

_"__The wind is howling like a swirling storm inside,_

_Couldn't keep in in, heaven knows I tried,_

_Don't let them in, don't let them see,_

_Be the good girl you always have to be,_

_Conceal don't feel don't let them know; well now they know!_

Elsa just couldn't help it. She opened her balcony doors and sang at the top of her lungs;

_"__LET IT GO, LET IT GO, CAN'T HOLD IT BACK ANYMORE, _

_LET IT GO, LET IT GO, TURN YOUR BACK AND SLAM THE DOOR,_

_I DON'T CARE WHAT THEY ARE GOING TO SAY,_

_LET THE STORM RAGE ON, THE COLD NEVER BOTHERED ME ANYWAY!"_

Now Elsa was getting in the mood. It started flurrying around the courtyard.

"_It's funny how some distance, makes everything seem small,_

_And the fear that once controlled me can't get to me at all!_

_It's time to see what I can do, _

_To test the limits and break through",_

The first time she sang this song, she was letting go of her powers, now she's letting go of her stresses.

"_No right no wrong, no rules for me,_

_I'm free!"_

She had never felt freer in her life that day on the North Mountain.

_"__Let it go, let it go, I'm one with the wind and sky,_

_Let it go, let it go, you'll never see me cry,_

_Here I stand, and here I stay…"_

She raised her hands and she created a beautiful fountain in the middle of the courtyard. Her powers were going to be used for good from now on.

"_My powers flurry through the air into the ground,_

_My soul is spiraling in frozen fractals all around,_

_My one thought crystalizes like an icy blast, _

_I'm never going back, the past in the past!_

_Let it go, let it go, I'll rise like the break of dawn,_

_Let it go, let it go, the perfect girl is gone,_

_Here I stand in the light of day,_

_Let the storm rage on! The cold never bothered me away!"_

The Flurries disappeared as soon as Elsa stopped singing. She turned around and closed the balcony doors. She saw some frost on the window, but decided to keep it there. I looked quite beautiful really. She didn't know she could make such stunning designs just by letting go of her emotions. She smiled satisfyingly. What Elsa didn't know was there was a great danger waiting; something even the Snow Queen couldn't do on her own.

**That's all I have for Now! Maybe I'll post something soon! Thanks to the 'Guests' that reviewed! Anyways, hopefully you found that chapter a bit longer (mostly because of 'Let it Go' but whateves XD) Also remember to review and feel free to ask questions!**

**Hasta la Vista and goodbye!**


	4. Chapter Three

It was morning, and Elisabeth woke up crying. Anna was feeling very dizzy, but she came to the conclusion that it was normal. "Olaf, can you check on Elisabeth?" Olaf smiled. "Of course! I can give her warm hugs!" Anna laughed. "She would love Olaf's signature hugs! But be quiet, Elsa might be still sleeping. She sung that song like there was no tomorrow didn't she Olaf…" Anna said. Olaf shrugged. "She sung that song when she built me." Anna's eyes widened. "It must be her happy song." Olaf laughed and walked to check on the baby.

"Happy song…" Anna thought. She wasn't feeling very good. She actually had a fever. She could really use Elsa's ice magic right now. She was going to ask Kristoff to take her out and explore. But Kristoff wasn't a morning person. Anna wasn't either unless she was very excited. Suddenly, she felt something coming up. She quickly grabbed the bowl and vomited. After a couple of seconds, she stopped. Breathing heavily, she looked at the bowl in shock. There was ash in her vomit. She gulped. Something was more than not ok. "Gerda?" She called weakly. The round woman with short brown hair came to her. "May you please get the nurses? And Elsa and Kristoff? It's an emergency." Gerda bowed. "Yes your highness." Anna sat in bed, full of uncertainty of what was soon to come.

...

"Queen Elsa?" Gerda called. Elsa was putting her hair in a bun. "Yes Gerda? Please call me Elsa." There was a pause. "Anna needs you to come immediately to her room. It is an emergency." A ball formed in her throat. What was wrong with Anna now? "I'm coming Gerda!" She called out as she stood up and tucked in her chair. Elsa opened the door and rushed outside. "Where's Kristoff?" Elsa asked urgently. "He's on his way as well." Gerda answered with a wary look on her face.

She burst into Anna's room. "Anna what's wrong? Are you-?" Anna pointed at her bowl, which was filled with vomit and ash. Fear consumed Elsa. _Why would there be Ash in Anna's vomit?_ "Elsa… I-I don't know what's wrong with me…" Anna had a frown on her face. It made Anna look lifeless. "Are you feeling hot?" She asked her. Anna nodded. "Well… this might help…" Elsa created an ice pack with her hands and placed it on Anna's forehead. A sigh of relief escaped her. "I feel a lot better… Thanks Elsa." Elsa gave her a warm smile. "I'm glad I could help." Kristoff walked in, his hair wasn't combed and he smelled horrible. Elsa took a step back. "Anna are you…" He glanced at the bowl. "Why is there…?" He stammered. Anna shook her head. "It must've been what happened in the cave." Kristoff whispered. Anna shook her head. "Wait, what?!" Elsa's eyes widened. "What cave? When-" Anna chuckled uncomfortably. Kristoff looked at her. "Wait you didn't tell her?" Anna looked at the ground. Elsa glared at her. "Tell me." Anna tugged her braid. "Well… on our honeymoon…" Elsa's jaw dropped. "Anna are you telling me that this happened almost a year ago and you haven't told me?" Kristoff glared at her. "Why didn't you tell her?" Anna shook her head. "I-I didn't want to make you worry. You were dealing with a lot of stress." Elsa's featured softened "Anna…" She said gently. "I'm you're sister… I would cancel all my meetings so I could help you…" Anna was speechless. Elsa loved her. I mean, she knew that before but this was the first time she had ever heard it come out her mouth. "I'm sorry Elsa…" Anna apologized. Elsa nodded solemnly.

Anna told her the story about her honeymoon and how when she went to a spring and saw a mysterious light come from the cave. She told her how she went inside and found an old woman with pupils of fire- and that the woman had done something strange to her- but she didn't know what. "Strange things have been happening since then. You didn't notice because they were covered up by the pregnancy." Elsa nodded, speechless. Anna was glad that she was a good listener and didn't say anything awkward while she was telling the story. "Well… I have an idea on where we can find more information." Elsa concluded. There was a glint of hope in Anna's eyes. "Where?" She grinned excitedly. She jumped up and down. "The trolls." Kristoff grinned. "Great idea Queen Elsa." Elsa glanced worriedly at Anna. "I must leave now-Kristoff you are in charge with Anna while I am gone okay?" Kristoff's eyes widened. "But…" "Please. Take care of Anna for me." He sighed. "Ok. Just tell my family I said hi." Elsa laughed. "Don't worry-I will." She rushed out the door.

Elsa went to the stables and grabbed her horse, Snowflake. She stroked her mane. "Hey girl!" She cooed. The horse neighed. Elsa got onto the horse. "C'mon Snowflake-we got to find Pabbie and the trolls!" The horse galloped across the castle grounds and out into the unknown.

She made herself a trail of ice that covered the lake, like a bridge. As she and Snowflake zoomed across, she had déjà-vu. She did the exact same thing the night of her coronation; except she was running from her sister; not for her. This time, she wasn't going to run away. Elsa was going to help Anna. It was the least she could do after she saved her almost two years ago.

She forgot to bring gloves to conceal her powers from any foreigner that came. Even though it was rare that a foreigner came and did not know Elsa had ice powers, she still felt a bit uncomfortable about presenting her powers to others. The day of the Great Thaw was different. She had been overflowing with joy-more joy that she had ever experienced in her entire life at the moment.

...

Not only did she forget her gloves, but she also foolishly forgot to bring any food. Elsa was in luck when she saw smoke. A building! She had only just become aware that she was exhausted when she approached the building. She jumped off Snowflake and brought her inside a stable with hat and patted her on the side gently. "Thank you. I'll get you something to eat too." The horse neighed worriedly. Elsa chuckled. "I'll be back!" She climbed the steps and read the sign, _Wandering Oaken's Trading Post &amp; Sauna, _It read. Elsa smiled in delight at the word sauna. She opened the door, and the bells jingled. It was a small store, but it had just what she needed. Behind the wooden counter stood a large man with pudgy cheeks dotted with pink-from the cold. "Woo-hoo!" He called. Elsa took a step forward. "Everything in winter department 10% off! Yes?" He nods vigorously. Elsa glanced at the winter department. Even though it was mid –January, Oaken's 'winter department' was all sold out. There was only a lone pair of snowshoes and brown boots. "Umm…" Elsa murmured hesitantly. "May I please get some apples? And some sandwiches? Maybe something to drink? Please?" Oaken nodded and put what she asked for on the counter. From the corner of her eye she noticed the sauna was being used. "That will be 30 dollars." Elsa was astounded. _Thirty dollars?_ Luckily, she had brought quite a substantial amount of money. It must be hard to make money out here in the middle of nowhere. Elsa sighed. "Here you go." Elsa placed the full bag of cash on the table. It was about 50 dollars. She still had some loose coins in her pocket-hopefully. The man gingerly took the bag. "For me?" He said as he raised his eyebrows. Elsa nodded. "You can keep the change." The man gave her stuff. "Thank you-I didn't get your name, no?" Elsa turned around, opening the door. "Queen Elsa of Arendelle," she bowed her head slightly and closed the door cautiously.

**That concludes this Chapter! **

**A Virtual hug to the user who favourited my story, you know who you are!**

**Also, I would like to dedicate this Chapter to a certain friend of mine, or to the *Cough* spammer *cough* **

**I did fix the mistake by the way, thanks for that :P**

**So yeah! Thanks for reading and hope you have a Nice Day! (or Night!)**

**Ask Questions and Review!**

**-Sarita XD**


	5. Chapter Four

Jack glanced at the globe. "What's wrong with Arendelle?" He asked. North shrugged. "I've been sensing some very supernatural magic stirring around there. It's best you check it out…" North called out at the Yetis closest to him. "Don't stare at us! Build! It's almost Christmas…" Bunny rolled his eyes. "Yes, only _eleven entire_ months until Christmas…" North glared at him. "Jack, you know where Arendelle is right?" Jack nodded. "I go there every year to spread winter…except for last year. They had winter early." North nodded. "That's part of the reason I wanted you to investigate. But there are… much darker issues." Jack arched his eyebrows. "Dark?" North huffed. "Just go." Jack blew a strand of hair out of his face. "Fine. But only because this sounds vaguely interesting." He ran and jumped of the ledge. "Wind, bring me to Arendelle!" The wind obliged, and carried him off to Arendelle. Jack found that spotting magic in Arendelle was more than slightly interesting. It was unbelievable. Jack found it pretty cool.

While he was flying, a gust of wind hit him in the face. He closed his eyes from the impact, and his staff smacked him in the face. "Hey!" He frowned at his staff in disappointment. Then, Jack shrugged it off, and laughed. He was the guardian of fun after all. He could start to see the towers of an enormous castle. The sky was gray, and it was flurrying. When he squinted, he could make out a faint outline of a mountain, covered in snow. The peak of that mountain was blotched with clouds. "Hi Arendelle!" He shouted. "Watch out because Jack Frost is coming to town!" He flew towards a window in the place. He peered inside. He was looking into a nursery, and there was a crib and…his jaw dropped. _A Talking Snowman._ It was about two feet tall, with small eyes and a large carrot nose. "Umm…" He was about to back away, when a young woman entered the room. She had strawberry blond hair tied into two braids that fell in front of her. She walked inside wearily and her face was flushed. She looked sick. "Olaf, is Elisabeth okay?" Jack was surprised. The girl didn't even bat an eye when seeing the talking snowman in her…child's room? Olaf smiled at the girl. "Hey Anna! Where's Elsa! Yes she is!" Anna laughed. "I'm okay Olaf. I have no clue, I haven't heard from her." She paused. "Elsa will be okay." Olaf smiled. "Don't worry Anna. Elsa is okay. I can sense it!" Anna smiled. "That's great Olaf thanks..." Olaf made a face, and the baby giggled. "Well Olaf, can you put her to sleep for me please?" Anna plead. Olaf nodded. "Okay Princess." Jack's jaw dropped. If Anna was the princess… where were the King and Queen? And who was Elsa? What is Elsa looking for? He stormed off towards the mountain, spreading frost everywhere he went.

...

Elsa took the last bite of her sandwich. Some mayonnaise got on her lip. She; in a very un-regal matter, licked it away with her tongue. Elsa was just glad that no one saw her doing it, except for Snowflake; who had already finished all of her apples. Elsa stood up and untied her horse and led it outside. It was snowing pretty badly, but she was glad that this time, it wasn't her causing the storm. She jumped on her horse. "C'mon Snowflake; to the trolls!" Elsa flicked the reins and the horse stormed off.

...

Anna walked back to her room. She saw frost on the window in Elisabeth's room. Was that Elsa's doing? Well… it was flurrying...she shook her head. She was worrying way too much. The nurses were calling in other doctors that lived in Oslo to visit her. She felt like vomiting again. Hopefully, there was no ash. Anna sat down on the side of her bed, quickly grabbed the bowl, and brung it up to her face. She retched everything out, until she was breathing heavily. Her stomach dropped to her feet. Black powder swam in her basin. Anna's stomach dropped to her feet. There was even more ash inside of her than before. Before she could react further, she noticed something on her hands. She noisily put the bowl down and brought her hands up to her face. She gasped. The pads of her fingertips were blotched with black ash. It reminded her of the day she almost froze to death. The day Elsa accidentally struck her in the heart, out of fear. Fear. Anna was enveloped in fear. Fear was taking over her slowly-and it was taking over like it never had in her life. Fear was her enemy.

**For those who were wondering when Jack would come, well here he is! ;)**

**Mardans: Honestly, it came from many different places. My friend and I were brainstorming ideas of what we would want if Frozen 2 came out, and some of these ideas are incorporated in this fic. (Shoutout to my friend btw!) But the main idea of the Fic came from a dream I had, as well as some fan arts. **

**But I guess it was just one of those 'Epiphany' moments you have, you know, when a brilliant idea comes to you and you scream EUREKA! I try to be as original as possible with my work! Anyways, thank you for the kind and generous comment! It means a lot to me!**

**(Sorry if I was too vague, I don't want to spoil anything!) **

**So, thanks to all those who are reading, and happy reading to all! Ask questions and review!**

**-Sarita :)**


	6. Chapter Five

Snowflake stopped abruptly in her tracks. Elsa patted her horse's back. "What's…?" She peered up, and there were dozens of rocks in the clearing. She gulped back the horrible feeling that was bubbling in her throat. The last time she was here-she had blasted Anna with her ice powers in the head. She managed a baffled; "Oh" She climbed of Snowflake and guided her by the reins. "Umm…Pabbie?" Elsa looked at the ground. "It's Elsa I need your help strange-" All the rocks rolled to her feet and unraveled of trolls. She laughed. "Hi!" Snowflake neighed. "Aww…who is this cutie?" A troll with a green skirt and a mop of purple hair pinched her cheeks. Elsa laughed uncomfortably as she pried the trolls' hands away. Sadly, their grip was as hard as rock-literally. More and more trolls gathered around her. One even shouted that she should take off her clothes. Elsa didn't remember the trolls being so…inappropriate. "Guys…" Elsa commenced to say, but suddenly a bigger older troll with a cape of leaves rolled in front of her. She smiled. "Pabbie?" He frowned at her. "I sense strange magic here." All the trolls took a giant step back. Elsa nodded. "Yes…that's me but there are-" Pabbie strolled forward and took Elsa's cold hand. "I've met you before…a long time ago…" Elsa bit her lip and shook her head. "Pabbie, it's me Elsa. I need your-" Pabbie stared at her blankly. "Elsa?" Elsa bobbed head in response. "You've grown…" The troll murmured. "Yes Pabbie but…something's wrong with Anna." There was urgency in her voice. The trolls gasped. "Anna?" Elsa knitted her eyebrows. "Yes…why?" The trolls blinked twice and went into pandemonium. All Elsa could pick up were whispers of Anna, Kristoff and White teeth. "What's wrong Elsa dear?" Pabbie spoke up. Elsa glanced down at him. "Well… she's been acting weird and I have a horrible suspicion…" Elsa told him about what happened about a year ago on Anna's honeymoon. Pabbie stared at Elsa blankly. "Are you sure you didn't do anything to her? Anything…permanent?" Elsa gulped uncomfortably. The only permanent thing she could think of was when she gave Anna the streak of white hair when Elsa accidentally struck Anna in the head with her ice powers. But the streak Anna had since her was five years old mysteriously disappeared after the Great Thaw. "Nothing after the last time I came here…" Elsa responded blandly. The wise troll made a sour face. "Elsa, from what you told me, I believe Anna has been cursed."

...

Beads of sweat started forming on Anna's forehead. Her breathing became shorter, more rapid. _I'm not going to turn into a statue again now aren't I? _She thought to herself. The black on her fingertips was coursing throughout her entire body now, not only her fingers. It crept from her jawline, trailed down her neck, then snaked just above her shoulder blade. She would know. She checked in the mirror. Kristoff would be back in the palace anytime soon, and Elsa still hadn't returned. Anna was just hoping that she didn't have to attend the council meeting that was going to take place in about two hours. She was very amateurish when it came to council meetings; unlike her sister. It was one of the many reasons why her sister would be a more prosperous queen than her. Anna felt hot. The ice pack she had given her earlier had melted. She decided to take a cold bath to cool herself on. Anna made a mental prayer that Elsa would be back soon, because she needed her big sister now more than ever.

...

Elsa's jaw dropped so wide, she could her mother's voice saying; Shut_ your mouth, the flies won't get in that way._ She blinked in disbelief and closed her mouth and looked at Pabbie politely. "Is there a way..?" Pabbie nodded. "You must sacrifice something for her… and the curse shall be taken away from her." Elsa didn't know what to say. _Sacrifice? A Sacrifice as in like what Anna did for her almost a year ago?_ She sighed. At least she knew where to start. "Thank you so much Grand Pabbie-" The troll held up his hand. "Elsa; I feel a strong force of magic coming towards us. You must be careful. Tell Anna I wish her my best. Farewell Your Majesty." Elsa walked towards Snowflake. "Goodbye everyone, and thanks again for your help." She got on Snowflake, and headed back home.

What did Pabbie mean by Strong Force of magic? Was this related to Anna's curse? What if it was because of her? What if…? Elsa shook the thought away. _Don't be stupid,_ only the citizens of Arendelle knew she had ice magic, and they all promised not to tell anyone. Okay, maybe some of the fellow islands that resided close to Arendelle and that attended the coronation knew to, but they also agreed not to tell a soul about Elsa's magical ice powers. She didn't want anyone else to know she could freeze their whole kingdom if she didn't get what she wanted. After an about an hour, she could barely see the tips of the towers of her home. "C'mon Snowflake, faster!" The horse neighed and started sprinting faster. In no time, she was right in front of the gates. "The Queen is back!" She heard one of her guards call out. Elsa climbed off her horse and put her in the stables. The gates creaked open, the wooden gates opening inwards. Elsa strode inside. "Your majesty; how did it go?" Kai asked her. "Elsa glanced over at him. "It went fine; I was visiting someone for some info." She answered casually. Kai nodded. "About what?" Kai urged as he called on a servant. "Can you get Elsa her dress ready-?" Elsa glanced over at Kai. "What?! Which dress for-?" Kai knitted his eyebrows. "You didn't know? One of your suitors is coming to eat tonight because he can't attend the ball." Sweat started beading on her forehead. She had to tell Anna about what happened. "Look Kai; can you please take me to Anna's room? You can tell me about the suitor on the way." Kai bowed and strode by Elsa's side. "Tonight a suitor form Langston is coming for a formal dinner. His name is Daniel Andersen." Kai said in a monotone. "Mhmm…" Elsa listened carefully while taking large steps towards the palace. "He will ask you some questions, and he will stay overnight. Prince Daniel will leave the following day, right after breakfast." Kai flipped the page of his large notebook. "Make sure you talk about your interests, and try and find something you two have in common." Elsa stopped right in front of the door to Anna's room. "Yes Kai. Thank you." She bowed her head gently as Kai strode off. Elsa brought her hand up to the door and knocked. _Knock, Knock._ "Anna? It's me, Elsa." Silence. Then she heard a muffled, "Who?" Elsa chuckled lightly. "It's the Queen." Elsa tried to say in a regal tone. "The WHO? I'm sorry I think I'm going deaf in my right ear…or is it from the shower I took?" She murmured something incoherent. Elsa smiled. That's the Anna she knew. "ANNA, IT'S ME, QUEEN ELSA OF ARENDELLE." There was a pause. "Elsa?" There was relief in her voice. "Yes silly, now let me in." Elsa heard the Anna's footsteps scurry up to the door. She opened the door. Anna broke into a big smile, and before Elsa could walk in, Anna enveloped her in a bear hug. "You're back!" Elsa squeezed her gently. "Yes Anna I am; and I have lots to tell you about."

**Sorry for not posting over the last week or so! My Internet was down, so I couldn't post anything!So, the first thing I did when we got it back was to grab my laptop and post this chapter, because I love you guys!Thank you for the reviews!And yeah, maybe Elisabeth will have powers or something, you never know ;)Hope you like it, and Happy reading!Don't forget to review!Oh, and Happy Early Valentine's day!-Sarita **


	7. Chapter Six

Just as he thought checking out the North Mountain was a waste of time, Jack saw the ice palace. There were lines of people outside. He flew to examine the castle. The closer he got, the more breathtaking the palace was. It was tall, with towers that touched the peak of the mountain. He could tell everything was hand crafted, from the long staircase to the balcony, to the trims on the ledges of the windows. Jack had never seen anything so beautiful in his life. He flew closer, and realized that the ice palace was a tourist attraction. _Who wouldn't make this a hot spot?_ He thought to himself, clearly impressed. "Welcome to Arendelle's famous ice palace." A plump man with a French moustache declared to the tour group. "It was built by our expert ice builders, and the ice came from that very lake." He man pointed outside. The guests 'oohed' and 'ahhed' as Jack looked around. The inside was even more flawless than the outside. In the center, the was a huge snowflake that sparkled from the light pouring in from the windows. Jack glanced up and saw a wide chandelier that occupied the ceiling. It was covered in frozen fractals and he swore he saw a thin layer of frost accumulating on each small detail. Jack noticed a staircase leading to the second floor. "It is said that…" The man's voice droned on as Jack flew out the door. He really wanted to check the castle out, but there were more important things on his mind. He had a gut feeling that he should go to the castle. Didn't Anna say Elsa was on her way back? "Wind, take me to the castle!" And once again, the wind obeyed, and he was flying to Arendelle.

Anna beckoned at Elsa to sit. "What happened? It better be good because you made me worry sick!" Elsa ignored her comment. "You want me to tell you everything? Even about the trading post-?" Anna stopped playing with the necklace she was wearing- the one with the symbol of Arendelle. "Wait-Oaken's?" Anna's hand flew to her mouth, in an attempt to stifle a giggle. Elsa squinted suspiciously at her. "Umm…yes…" Anna started giggling uncontrollably. Elsa leaned towards her. "You've been there? When?" Elsa asked her, clearly curious. "Yes! I have!" Anna's giggles subsided. Now it was Elsa's turn to manage a small smile. "Really? When?" Anna didn't hesitate before she answered; "about a year ago…" Anna didn't want to talk about the Great Freeze with her sister. It was a sore subject between them. Anna always tried her best to avoid by all means talking about it. Elsa's eyes widened. "Oh?" Anna shifted in her seat. "Yeah… It was where I met-"Olaf walked in to the room, holding a rattle. "Anna stood up. "Is she asleep?" Olaf nodded. "Yeah why?" Elsa pointed at the rattle. "Is that Elisabeth's?" Olaf nodded and repeated, "Yeah why?" Elsa glanced at Anna. "Are you okay?" Olaf walked up to them and sat in between them. "Yeah why?" Anna smiled. "Olaf I was telling Elsa a story." She said warmly. Olaf brightened. "Ooh! I just love stories!" Elsa crossed her arms. "This is a story now?" Anna laughed. "It always was. But I guess I never got the time to tell it." Olaf, wide-eyed, plead; "Please tell us! Please!" Anna sighed. "Okay…Well…the night of the coronation, the night I was setting off to find her-" "I was there!" Elsa chuckled at Olaf's behavior. "_Anyways,_" Anna glanced at Olaf and raised her eyebrows. "It was getting late, and I was getting cold, and my dress was all frozen and all. I needed to get some winter clothes. I ended up running into Oaken's." Anna smiled at the fond memory. "He had a thick accent and the first thing he said to me was- "Woo hoo! Big summer blowout! I almost cracked up laughing. Then- I asked for a winter dress and thankfully he had something because if he didn't-" Olaf looked at the window. His jaw dropped. "WHO IS THAT?" He screamed and hid under the bed. Anna glanced at the window. No one. "Olaf, no one's there, now let me continue." Anna sounded slightly annoyed." "Nope, there definitely is someone there, and they are flying!" Elsa touched Olaf's forehead. "Is he okay?" Anna shrugged. Olaf walked to the window. "It's talking to me…" Olaf whispered. "Shhh…let me listen…" Anna stared at Olaf. "He's crazy." Anna said. "Of course I can see you!" Anna eyed Olaf. "If you can see someone, how do they look like then?" She challenged. "Olaf glanced at Anna, then back at the invisible person. "She wants me to describe you… Yes…" He faced Anna and Elsa. "He has White hair-"Elsa glanced at Olaf. "White hair? Are you-?" Olaf continued speaking. "Blue eyes, pale, holding a wooden staff…" Anna rolled her eyes. "Sounds like an old person to me…" Olaf smiled and glanced at the window. "He wants me to tell you to shut up Anna!" He said between laughs. Elsa looked at Olaf, speechless. "A staff? Like with a curve? Tall?" She mumbled something under her breath. Anna looked at Elsa, confused. "Wait, you know Olaf's imaginary friend?" She smiled playfully. Elsa shook her head. "But…he's not real." Anna looked at Elsa. "Who do you think it is Elsa?" Elsa stood up. "Olaf… is there any chance the person you're talking to…" She shook her head. "Call me crazy, but is his name…Jack?" Anna raised her eyebrows. "Ooh Elsa, is there something you haven't told me yet?" Elsa turned to Olaf, ignoring the comment. Olaf glanced at the window and opened it; a breeze of cold air came in. Anna shivered and rubbed her arms, and Elsa stood, looking very confused. "Elsa, he says yes." Elsa's eyes widened like saucers. "Elsa?" Anna pressed. Elsa glanced at Anna. "It's him Anna. The story we used to read when we were small. It's _Jack Frost _Anna."

***Evil laugh* CLIFFIE! **

**Sorry for not posting in LIKE A MONTH OMG THIS IS BAD! (I know this is short and doesn't make up for much)**

**Anyways, I don't really have much to say until...**

**patience until the next chapter...? Well, happy reading!**

**Review!**


	8. Chapter Seven

Jack couldn't believe it. The talking snowman was speaking to him. He could see him. So many thoughts were racing his mind at the moment. The pretty platinum blonde girl, presumably Elsa, stared at him then looked at Olaf. "Is that him?" Olaf nodded, clearly amused. Anna looked at Elsa like a madwoman. "Elsa, I think Olaf got into you." Elsa blinked, and then looked at Anna. "Say his name." Anna took a step closer to her sister. "Umm…Okay? This is weird but…_Jack Frost _is real!" Jack didn't feel different. But he knew Anna could see because she gasped and raised her eyebrows. "You guys can all see me now I guess." Jack twirled the staff and summoned a snow bunny in his palm. "Definitely _not _an old person…" Anna murmured to herself. Olaf was about to say something, but Elsa quickly covered his mouth with her hand. "Shhhh Olaf!" Anna and Elsa started at each other and had a mental conversation. Anna glanced at Jack. "Sorry if this is awkward…" Elsa whispered something in Olaf's ear. He brightened up. "Sure! See you! Bye Flying Person!" Jack waved weakly. "Bye?" Olaf opened Anna's door, walked off, and then closed it behind him. Anna managed a weak laugh. Jack summoned another snowflake. The sisters didn't flinch. Jack raised his eyebrows. "Umm…shouldn't you guys be…erm…shocked or something?" Anna shook her head. "What?! Nooo… I mean we…uhh were just-!" "We were just expecting that. You know, we have you're story, that's all." Elsa finished calmly. Anna twirled a strand of loose hair around her index finger. Jack suddenly felt uncomfortable. "Uh look, sorry for bothering you so…" He twirled his staff and walked towards the window. "Nice meeting you…" Suddenly, Jack remembered he had a mission to complete. He had to know what was stirring around here. Elsa and Anna were clearly trying to keep something from him. "Wait! Actually…where are your parents? The King and Queen?" He retreated from the window. Anna took a deep breath before saying; "we don't have parents, but we do have a queen," she motioned her hand at Elsa, who looked slightly embarrassed. Jack looked at Anna, then Elsa. "Wait…you're the Queen?" He kneeled on the wooden floors and murmured a "Your Majesty." Elsa chuckled. "You didn't have to do that but thank you." She stood straight, with a regal look written on her face. Jack punished himself for staring so long at Arendelle's Queen before he stood up. "Well, I was told by someone that there was magic. I just wanted to see what it was." Elsa was quick to answer. "Nope, no magic here." Jack smirked. "What about the talking snowman?" Anna glanced nervously at Elsa. Jack spread his hands out. "Look, this is Important. My friends told me something bad was going to happen here." Elsa chewed her lip. "Something magical maybe?" She whispered. Jack pointed his cane at her. "Exactly." Anna clasped her hands together. "Look, Mr. Frost-" "Jack." He corrected her. Anna nodded. "Jack, whatever- I'm sorry to disappoint you but we have no clue what you are talking about." He rolled his eyes and crossed his arms stubbornly. "Well, you're hiding something from me." Elsa stood up straight. "Something that is none of your business Frosty." A smile crept across Anna's face. "Frosty?" Jack could tell Anna was very surprised by Elsa's behavior. Elsa shrugged impetuously. Jack Frost chortled in amusement. "Now look who's talking Queenie." Elsa raised her eyebrow. "You're so obnoxious." Anna was now giggling uncontrollably. Jack summoned a snowball. "You want to go?" He raised his arm to throw. Anna froze. "Jack, you really shouldn't do that…" He threw the snowball. Anna gasped loudly, but it hit Elsa square in the face. "You really shouldn't throw snowballs in the Queen or Arendelle's face." Anna sighed of relief, though she couldn't help but laugh. Jack rolled his eyes. "Sorry, _Queenie!"_ Jack snickered. "Well… I'm not needed here anymore so…" He strolled casually to the window, and jumped off.

"What a showoff…you could've…" Anna pouted. Anna thought Elsa was going to throw another snowball back but as always, Elsa kept her cool. _[Ha-ha get it? Cool? She has ice powers?] _Elsa gave her a cautious glare. "He could be hiding somewhere for all we know…" Anna covered her mouth. "Oops!" Elsa opened the door and walked into the castle corridors. "Let's go somewhere where we can speak-_alone."_ Elsa glared at the window.

**A/N Wow I**'**m a terrible person! I haven't updated this fic since forever! But hey, least I haven't abandoned it. anyways, this Chappie is super short, (Haven't been on for months, and I decide to post short chapter to make up for my non-activeness. Great Job.) Anways, thank you for still following this story! I'll post the next Chapter before Monday!** **R&amp;R plz!**


	9. Chapter Eight

_What an immature child, _Elsa thought to herself as she quietly strolled the halls, Anna at her side. She expected him to be…wiser. And older. _Way older. _I mean, she thought he would actually _age_, but she should've figured since he was immortal… and not to mention, Jack Frost was even better looking than she had imagined too. Elsa shook her head. She wasn't thinking logically. _Focus Elsa, Focus, _she thought to herself. She opened the door to the study. Anna sat down gingerly on the sofa in front of the fireplace. "Wait, what happened Elsa?" Anna asked, curiously. Elsa put the finger on her lips. "Shhh…he could be here… I don't want to take any chances." Anna nodded. "Look…about the strange magic Jack was talking about? Well… Pabbie told me something similar." Anna's pupils grew larger. "What did Pabbie say?" Elsa rubbed her arms, which were getting goose bumps. "He didn't say much…he just said he felt a strange force of magic coming towards us." Elsa wasn't going to say she thought it was her fault. This magical force was probably looking for her; because _she_ also had magical powers. Now her whole kingdom was in danger. And so was her sister. Elsa saw something on Anna's neck, something she hadn't noticed before. There was a black-tattoo like spiral snaking up her neck. "Anna?" Elsa asked worriedly. "What is that?" She pointed at the tattoo. Anna peered down at her neck and shrieked. "What is happening to me? What is this?" Anna's voice was getting louder and louder, shakier and shakier. Elsa squeezed Anna's trembling hand. "Look Anna, I'm sure there is a logical reason…" Anna pried her hand out of Elsa's grip, which; despite the meaningless gesture, it made Elsa's heart quiver. Anna threw her hands in the air. "LOGICAL? YOU THING THERE IS A LOGICAL REASON FOR THIS?!" She pointed at the tattoo. Elsa was taken aback. But a thought came to mind. What if Jack could help Anna? I mean, he was immortal _and _magical, so he should know a thing or two about it right? Anna plopped down on the couch and buried her hands in her face. Elsa felt a pang of sadness. She had to protect her sister. She couldn't afford to see her like this. Elsa walked to the window and opened it. "FROSTY! WANT TO SEE REAL MAGIC? COME AND SEE!" She took a deep breath before summoning a snowflake. It danced gracefully across her palm. Elsa glanced back at Anna, who stared at her in awe. _For you,_ she mouthed. "C'MON FROSTY! I KNOW YOU'RE SOMEWHERE HERE! IS THIS NOT ENOUGH FOR YOU!?" Elsa summoned frost that travelled the walls of the palace. She wanted to hide her powers from Jack Frost so bad, not because she didn't want to show off, (though she didn't) or pretend she was superior to him, but because she didn't want to lose control of her powers in front of him. That would be embarrassing. It's like saying you hate Christmas in Santa's presence. It was _wrong._ Then she heard it. The sound of the wind whistling. Right outside her window. She stopped herself from doing any more rebellious ice tricks. Jack poked his head into the room. "Anyone say magic?"

Anna felt so…loved. Did Elsa just risk sharing her ice powers to Jack for her? I mean, she did kind of freak out right before he came but still…she actually took a chance for her. Her hope sparked up when he poked his head into the study room. "Oh!" Elsa looked astonished. Jack pulled himself into the window. I felt a cold blast of wind flow into the room. Elsa and Jack didn't get fazed at all, while Anna fell to the ground with a satisfying _THUMP!_ Anna squeezed her eyes shut. She felt her body heat up. Anna gradually felt the black ink travel even more up her jawline- and down her back. Even if the ink was red hot, it sent an eerie chill down her spine. Elsa whipped around. "Anna!" She ran to her and stroked her hair. "Are you alright?" Elsa's voice sounded distant, as if Anna was underwater and someone was speaking to her from the surface. Anna managed to nod. Her body was burning. She scrunched herself into a tight ball. She felt herself being engulfed by the black ink. Anna was shrinking into the abyss of pain, of the fire, and she was slipping out of consciousness. She didn't feel Elsa shake her vigorously screaming; "ANNA, ANNA!" Neither did she feel jack poke her lifeless body with his cane. Anna was hurt. She was in pain. And she was giving up.

Elsa hunched herself over Anna. Tears of uncertainty sprung to her eyes. "Anna?" She squeaked. She felt someone shift uncomfortably behind her. She wiped the tears away with her sleeve. Elsa stood up. "I'm…going to get Kristoff." Elsa headed for the door; every step she took was another step away from her sister. Jack blinked at Anna, and then snapped his fingers, as if he had an idea. "Wait don't get Kristoff- I don't want any castle officials knowing about the plan-" Elsa managed a halfhearted chuckle. "Kristoff is Anna's husband." Jack blushed from embarrassment. "Oh um-she's _married?_" Elsa nodded. "Wow…well anyways, I know who's doing this to Anna." He said quickly. Elsa arched her eyebrows. "You do? Who is it?" Jack fiddled with his staff. "Well… I can't explain it as well as I should, but I have friends who can." He said. "Wait, you have friends?" Elsa eyed him. He smirked. "Of course I do. In fact, my friends are celebrities. Go get Kristoff- I got something to do to." Elsa squinted carefully at him. "Um…okay…" Elsa opened the door and locked it behind her.

Jack sent the signal to the Guardians- several snow owls that told the guardians Jack was in danger. Technically speaking, he was in danger. Big danger. That black ink didn't come from just anyone; it came from the Guardian's greatest foe, the one and only Pitch Black. In merely seconds, he heard the bells on North's sleigh. He glanced at Anna. She was as still as a statue. North parked his sleigh in midair and jumped off and landed into the study. "I knew something was wrong with this place, I felt it in my belly. What's the matter Jack?" Jack rolled his eyes. Bunnymund, or Bunny, as he preferred to be called, followed close behind North's arrival. "Got your message mate, what's wrong?" Jack opened his mouth to say something but Toothiana, (Tooth) buzzed in with several Baby Tooth's at humming at her side. "Yes! Kid in Croatia's front tooth got knocked out..." She pointed at another Baby Tooth. "Bring her a quarter!" The Baby Tooth nodded and sped off. Jack glanced at the Sandman, or Sandy; who had a question mark hovering over his head. "Hey Sandy!" He fist bumped him. Tooth grinned. "Hey Jack! Why did you call us?" Jack frowned and pointed at Anna. The black ink was progressing up her cheekbones. Tooth's small hand flew to her mouth. North crossed his arms and bent down to examine her. "Jack, who is this?" He answered, "The Princess of Arendelle." Tooth raised her eyebrows. "Really? They both have such nice strong teeth…" Bunny looked at Anna. "Wait there are two Princesses? Where is the other one?" Jack twirled his staff. "Actually…it's Queen…Queen Elsa. She's erm, getting the Prince." Tooth smiled. "Wait, they could see you?" Jack summoned a snowball and tossed it around. "Yeah." He couldn't help but beam proudly. "Is Elsa bringing the Prince as in Anna's husband?" North asked candidly. Jack nodded. "Yes-" Elsa unlocked the door and opened it. "-so I don't know what to do. Remember-believe." Elsa looked up. "Um, Jack where are your friends?" A man, in his early twenties, was dressed in full winter wear. He was rugged, with long blond hair and warm brown eyes. Jack, for some reason he couldn't understand, felt very intimidated by him. Jack assumed he was Kristoff, Anna's husband. Kristoff looked at Elsa quizzically. "Who's Jack? Wait; what do you mean by believe?" Elsa sighed, agitated. "Believe in Jack Frost. Look, I know it sounds hard to believe Kristoff, but he's right here right now;" Jack realized she couldn't see the other guardians. "and he said he would try his best to help Anna." To Jack's surprise, Elsa sounded very persuasive. Kristoff exhaled heavily. "I believe in You Jack Frost. I believe you can help cure Anna…" Elsa smiled. Suddenly, Kristoff's eyes widened. "Wait Elsa is that him?" He waved weakly, snowball still in hand. Elsa glanced at the clock and her face fell. She whispered something in Kristoff's ear. "You do?" He looked surprised. She nodded, embarrassed. Jack wondered what she told him. Bunny whistled. "So that's Anna's sister? The Queen? I'm impressed…" North elbowed him hard in the stomach. "Ow mate!" Sandy smiled. "Elsa?" Jack called. She raised her eyebrows. "Where are your 'friends'?" She said the word 'Friends' in air quotes. Bunny chuckled. "What a sense of humor…" Jack rolled his eyes. "Oh, trust me; this is the funniest she gets. Personally, I'd call her annoying." Elsa murmured something incoherent. "Are they invisible too?" Kristoff face palmed his forehead. Jack nodded. "Yeah…this is North or Santa as you folks like to call him;" Jack gestured at North who nodded. "You're Majesty." Elsa arched her eyebrows. "North…" She grumbled. "This is my hardly bearable friend Bunny. He's the Easter Bunny." Elsa laughed. "Wait, you're an actual bunny?" He rolled his eyes. "I'm actually a Pooka mate." Jack sighed. "I told you he was unbearable. Anyways, then there's Tooth, also known as the-" Elsa spread her hands out. "The tooth fairy, I know, I know." She answered. Tooth waved and scurried up to her. Tooth suddenly opened her mouth and glanced inside. "Oh, look at your teeth! They are so beautiful-so white! You were always one of my favorites!" Elsa eyes widened, surprised by the sudden gesture. Everyone looked at Tooth. "First Impressions Tooth?" Bunny reminded Tooth sternly. The Tooth Fairy blushed and moved back. "Sorry Queen Elsa…" Elsa shook her head, dazed. "That's okay. Please, call me Elsa." She smiled. Tooth giggled and glanced at Jack. "Jack, looks like you've got some competition for who has the best teeth." She whispered loudly. Everyone laughed. Elsa's cheeks turned pink. "And last, Sandy!" Elsa crouched down. "Hello!" She smiled warmly at Sandy, who waved back enthusiastically in response. "So that's all of us." Kristoff blinked in awe. "Wait, is that…?" They all nodded. The Guardians were used to the shocking response. "I have to cancel the dinner Kristoff," she murmured. He nodded. "I'll go get Kai."

**A/N - When you finally get to work :,) **

**I'll update as often as I can, I promise! (Please forgive me!)**

**Well, thank you all those who still around**

**R&amp;R would be greatly appreciated!**


End file.
